Zachary The Proxy
Zachary is The Puppeteer's second Proxy, and indifference to Emra completely fully human. As a child, he had to live through Puppeteer's presence several years and was soon abducted by him after his mother's death, which was caused by his Master. While he might try to contain his sanity and freedom, he will never truly be a free man. Origin Born in an abusive home and tormented by loneliness at a young age, Zachary became the primary example of a perfect victim of The Puppeteer. When his older brother left their home and Zach was left to live with his alcoholic mother, he turned to his imaginary friend for love and support. In one fatal night of abuse, his imaginary friend flew into a fit of rage and killed his mother in front of Zachary. After witnessing the death of his mother, Zach got sent off to live with his nearest relatives. Never truly finding his place until many years later, he ended up living with his aunt and uncle, who tried their best to help him back to an ordinary life. But The Puppeteer returned with the intention of kidnapping him, isolating him in order to keep him as easy nourishment when needed -- Kept away in a broken-down theater. But as Zachary proved himself to be more than just a weak victim of the ghost, he was set off to help out isolating victims, making the job for The Puppeteer easier and quicker. Appearance Zachary is depicted as a young man, around the age of 18-20, of tall and somewhat lean stature. He has pale skin, brown shaggy hair, and steel blue eyes with dark bags underneath them. Showing obvious signs of no sleep or barely ever getting any sunlight. However, his most distinctive feature is that Zach has a long scar that reaches across his face. His main choice of attire is anything that'll protect him from the harsh, rainy weather, and for easy movement and comfort. Ranging from a light-weight raincoat, loose pants, and worn-out brown boots. While out on "the job", he wears a mask to hide his identity, which was provided by Puppeteer. The mask resembling a broken and torn doll. Personality * Impolite * Lazy * Immature * Assertive * Glum * Social * Lonesome * Independent Relationships The Puppeteer (Master) As a child, Zachary would look up to Puppeteer and admire him when he'd keep him company when he was lonely. But in later years, the admiration turned more bitter as he slowly began to realize The Puppeteer's true intentions. He's at the point of hating him with all of his might, but cannot leave due to feeling too attached to Emra and protecting her from Puppeteer's evil. Around him he feels hopeless and worthless, often tending to cower in his presence rather than speaking up like he usually does. The few times he's stood up to him often ends up in him getting hurt, or worse. Emra (Mother Figure) Emra is in a simple way Zachary's mother in his newfound life and in a way the mother he always wished he'd have, especially when he was a child. Zachary loves Emra as only a child can love their parenting, even though he tends to complain about her caring too much about him. Zachary would willingly risk his own health for Emra's sake, even loose his own life to protect her. He tries on many occasions to try to convince Emra to leave Puppeteer but in return, she's afraid of him ending up hurt if she does. Rosemary (Lover) After the two of them mistakenly met on a raid mission gone wrong executed by Zachary, the two of them have been close to almost inseparable since. Zach would return to Rosemary night after night to check up on her until he one night realized he could convince the lonely delusional girl to run away with him. They've been living together ever since in Zachary's own cabin, far off secluded from The Puppeteer's theatre but not his presence. Zachary tries to keep Rosemary as safe as possible, despite almost every day is close to revealing his true backstory with the ghostly murderous entity. Facts * Zachary was created by BleedingHeartworks * Zachary's main weapon is a nail gun. * The scar on his face was caused by The Puppeteer when he once tried to disobey his orders. * Zachary's right eye will glow a red color when fully possessed by The Puppeteer. * Both of his hands and fingers are bandaged due to the endless abuse and from wielding the heavy nail gun. * His birthday is on August 12th. * He was born in Spring Hill, Florida. * He's heterosexual. Category:Male Category:OC Category:Proxies Category:Tragic Category:Possessed Category:Sociopath Category:Serial Killer Category:Evil Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:In A Relationship Category:Adult Category:Human Category:Manipulator